


Easy Duty

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [26]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 08, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping them safe is someone else's job now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Duty

**Author's Note:**

> written to the prompt: hazard from charloft's 100 Drabbles of Summer 2013.  
> Previously posted on dreamwidth and livejournal.
> 
> * * *

“How’s it going, Jack?” Arnie Hitchens swooped in. Another two-star, Hitchens was the driving force behind this bimonthly booze’n’schmooze nightmare that Jack endured only at Major Davis’ insistence that it was a political necessity.

Jack gave a noncommittal answer, his mind replaying the text he had just received.

“Oh come on. It can’t be that bad. Only hazards we have to face are on the golf course.” Hitchens roared at his own humor. Jack forced a genial grin and began the obligatory discussion of the banal perils of golf as he counted the minutes.

_SG1 missed second check-in. Prepping SAR._  



End file.
